¿Princess and neko?
by loverxanime
Summary: AU. Allen Walker decide quedarce con aquel lindo neko, que, al parecer no es la mejor opción, pues ese neko es muy alborotado, las cosas le pueden salir de peor manera. ¿O no?.
1. Chapter 1

¿Princess and neko?

Se encontraba lavando su ropa a la vez que lo hacía con su cuerpo. ¿Por cuánto más tendría que vivir así?, no se quejaba, le agradaba su vida como era, pero si había veces en las que le agradaría vivir en paz, sin peleas ni preocupaciones.

-Es molesto vivir así, ¿No es así? –Preguntó preocupada al ver las heridas de su amigo.

-No realmente...solo dejame, yo ya te dije que no y esa es mi repuesta absoluta -Dijo molesto.

-Esta bien, pero no te metas en problemas graves, ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo para luego irse de ahí.

-Che, ni de coña sere la mascota de un humano idiota -Dejo sus ropas en el césped para después pararse y tomar la toalla que la parecer su amiga le había dejado, se seco con ella y se la amarro a la cintura para luego salir del agua.

Busco algo de ropa entre sus cosas, pero un fuerte viento se llebo su toalla, volteo para solo mirar como se perdia en lo oscuro de la noche. Sintió una mirada penetrante, volteo pero nada, solo veía lo oscuro de la noche, así que siguio con lo suyo. Al terminar de cambiarse se acosto en el pasto y se tapo con una manta, para segundos después caer totalmente dormido.

Abrio un poco los ojos, aún seguia adormilado pues veía todo borroso y las voces se oian raras, solto un gruñido para después darle la espalda a aquella persona que irrumpia sus sueños. Maldecia por sus adentros, los rayos del sol le daban directo en la cara, pero eso no era el problema si no la molesta persona que le movía y le llamaba para que despertara.

-¡¿Qué coño quieres? -Gritó ya harto.

-Buenos días -Dijo sonriente.

-¿Buenos días?, ¿Me levantaste para un simple ``Buenos días´´? -Una venita aparecio en su sien. Intento tomar algo, pero al parecer no lo encontro- ¡¿Y mi mugen?

-¿Tu espada?, la mande a limpiar, estaba muy sucia.

-¡Devuelvemela! -Exigio mientras le tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

-Primero calmate, ¿Si? -Dijo tranquilamente para luego posar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del otro y empezar a desordenar su pelo-Ahora tenemos que ver que ropa te queda –Camino hasta un armario y empezo a usmear por ahí-Este te quedara bien -Dijo feliz mientras se acercaba al azabache con la ropa en la espalda- ¿Qué te parese? –Preguntó mientras le mostraba la prenda.

-...¿Qué?...¿Por qué?...¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó molesto.

-¿No te gusta?- Pregunto mientras veía la ropa.

-No, en primera, soy hombre y en segunda no pienso usar un estupido vestido azul-Explicó enojado.

-¡¿Eres hombre?

-Si, ¿No lo sabías? ¬.¬

-Jejeje, pues esque pareces una chica con el pelo largo ^^U-Dijo nervioso.

-Usa el vestido tú, mocosa.

-¡Soy hombre yo tambien por si no lo habías notado!

-Pues tu fisico dice otra cosa-Dijo burlón.

-Callate ¬/¬ -Le tomó del brazo y dejo el vestido en la cama para luego arrastrar al otro al baño-Ahora tomate una ducha.

-No quiero, idiota-Se nego.

-Pues ya veremos- Abrió el agua de la regadera mientras aún seguia agarrando del brazo al otro para que no escapara.

-¡Esta fría!-Se quejó.

-Cortate las uñas-Fue lo unico que dijo al sentir el rasguño del otro.

-Te dije que no y un no es un no por si no lo sabías, ¡enano!

-Callate, colita de caballo; mira que tratarme así después de que traje a mi casa.

-Eso no me importa, no quiero hacer de mascota.

-Pues yo si te quiero como mascota, te voy a cuidar, ¿O prefieres estar viviendo en la calle el resto de tu vida?, apuesto a que no-Dijo algo enojado por la actitud del otro.

-Pues error, prefiero eso a ser tu mascota.

-Pues seamos amigos y fin del asunto.

-Me niego -Respondió a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó algo desepcionado y sorprendido.

-Porque ser amigo de alguien como tú, no es bueno, aparte prefiero estar solo a ser algo tuyo.

-Que mal educado.

-Pues digamos que tú no eres el mejor, así que callate y dejame ir -Dijo, al ver que el otro no le dejaría ir tan fácil le empujó con fuerza para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

-Que terco es...pero bueno, primero tengo que hacer algo -Murmuró para luego pararse y sacar un pequeño botiquin de un cajón y sacar una venda, alcohol y un pedazo de algodón-Definitivamente lo primero que hare sera educarlo y cortale las uñas -Mojó el pedazo de algodón con el alcohol para luego limpiar la herida que le había provocado el otro-Ahora solo necesito cambiarme de ropa -Soltó un suspiro para luego guardar todo y cerrar la llave, para irse a cambiar.

Corría para cualquier dirección, solo quería estar lo más alejado posible de aquel enano, lo sacaba de quisio, era irritante pero aún así era...Corrio más rápido, como queriendo huir de aquellos pensamientos, hasta que choco con alguien.

-Oww, eso si que dolio -Se quejaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pues el golpe había sido duro.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el otro mientras ayudaba al otro a levantarse -Perdón, debí fijarme por donde iba.

-Me duele...-Se quejo, miro al otro-Tsk, que problema -Después de decir eso salio corriendo.

-¿Qué habra querido decir? -Se preguto, pues no entendio del todo lo que quiso decir el otro.

-¡Tyki! -El mencionado volteó a verle-¿No haz visto a ummm~ -Se puso a pensar un rato, pues no sabía como decirle al otro-Ah, si, ¿No haz visto a alguien con cabello largo, malhumorado y que parecia una chica? -Preguntó.

-Si, hace rato me tope con él y parecia que tenía prisa, se fue por alla -Señaló por un pasillo, el cual se encontraba más decorado que los otros-Yo que tú me apuro, ya sabes a donde lleva eso y viendo la actitud del otro hara un desastre.

-Gracias Tyki, mejor me apuro -Dicho eso corrio lo más que sus piernas le daban.

-Espero y tengas suerte. Bueno, ahora tengo que alimentar a un conejo -Dijo para luego irse a su habitación.

No entendía el porque del pasillo tan largo para solo llegar a una habitación, bueno, era la unica puerta que había visto en todo el camino, tenía un color blanco, y la perilla era dorada, tal vez había algo muy interesante ahí, como un tesoro o dinero. Se apresuró en llegar, al abrir la puerta quería destruzar todo. Recorrer todo ese largo camino para llegar a una sala de musica, en la cual había solo un piano, debían de estar locos. Oyó como se oian pasos apresurados y se escondio en una esquina, ocultandose lo mejor posible entre las cajas y sillas que habían ahí. Observó como el otro le buscaba, quería reirse ya que buscaba y no lo enontraba, pero si lo hacía sería el fin. Miró como el otro se acercaba a donde estaba, pero no busco, se asomó un poco más para ver al otro rendirse y sentarse al lado de aquel piano, el cual tambien era de un color blanco.

-Me pregunto a donde abra ido -Soltó un suspiro de ó las teclas del piano y poso sus manos sobre estas para luego empezar a tocarlo, solo unos segundos, pues aún tenía que buscar a cierta persona.

-Toca bien -Susurró; se cubrió la boca con una mano, pues aquellas palabras en susurro se oyeron claramente; maldecia que la habitación fuera tan pequeña y que hubiera un silencio en esos momentos, ahora sería descubierto- Que bien -Susurró lo más bajo posible, pues al parecer el otro no le había escuchado.

Se paró del asiento para luego salir de la habitación y dejar entrecerrada la puerta, pues no tenía fuerzas para cerrarla por completo; luego fue en dirección a su habitación con pasos lentos y cortos.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? –Definitivamente no entendia a aquel mocoso, en un momento estaba con una sonrisa y al otro tenía una cara de profunda tristeza.

Salió de su escodite y se acercó a aquel piano blanco y pudo ver un pequeño cuadro con una fotografía adentro, lo tomo y observo unos segundos aquella preguntaba quienes puso rápidamente en su lugar al oir voces y pasos, una de ellas la identificaba a la perfercción, pues era una de las más molestas que había oido hasta ahora.

-¡Espera, no puedes entrar ahí, conejo! –Por más que le dijera que estaba prohibido entrar ahí no hacía caso.

-Vamos Tyki, no me digas que no me puedes alcanzar –Dijo divertido-Solo un poco más y me alcanzas, jeje, claro si no fueras tan lento ya lo ubieras hecho desde hace mucho-Comentó algo burlón.

-Ya veras como no soy lento –Dicho esto apresuro más el paso y tomo al conejo de un brazo, para luego jalar de él, tirandolo al piso, poniendose sobre él-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no puedes venir para acá? –Preguntó, pues ya le había dicho varias veces que no lo hiciera.

-Bueno~, si quieres castigame, como siempre –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No tienes que hacer esto para ser castigado.

-Pero si corro tú me sigues y te pones en forma –Dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

-Ahora si te castigo, conejo –Dijo sonriente.

-Cargame hasta el cuarto, Tyki –extendio sus brazos y abrazó al otro por el cuello.

-Una parte de este castigo es que tú caminaras ahora –Sentencio.

-Que malo eres –Hizo un pequeño puchero- Gracias, tu premio, un beso –Dijo para luego premiarlo con un dulce beso en los labios.

-Pero a la otra tú caminas –Después de decir esto se llevo al conejo a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Se acostó en su cama, para luego soltar un suspiro, había sido una mañana cansada y agotadora, para más no pudo encontrar a aquel gato y recuerdos que no quería recordar habían llegado a su mente otra ó hacía la puerta, como esperando a alguien, cerro los ojos poco a poco hasta quedar dormido.

Salió con cautela de aquel cuarto, era demaciado callado ahí dentro. Caminó despacio e intentando no hacer ruido, pues no quería ser visto por nadie y menos por el chiquillo, que por cierto no sabía su nombre, bueno eso era lo que menor importaba ahora, lo que importaba en estos momentos era salir de esa casa. Dió vuelta en una esquina y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su ``Amiga´´ ,corrio lo más lejos posible, pues serian más problemas si le veía. Paró a recuperar el aire perdido en esa carrera, se asomo un poco y pudo notar que su ``Amiga´´ se encontraba mirando para todos lados, soltó un suspiro, que bien que no le habían visto aún, regresó a seguir intentando salir de ahí, con solo ese pensamiento y otro más molesto que no le dejaba desde hace rato.

-Que se muera –Murmuró, pues ya le estaba hartando ese pensamiento y esa misma pregunta pasando por su cabeza una y otra vez- Espera un momento –Paró, pues con tanto alboroto en sus pensamientos no se había detenido a pensar en eso-¿Qué hacia esa tonta aquí? –Se pregunto, pues que el supiera su ``Amiga´´ vivía en las mismas condiciones que él- ¿Y el usagui? –Tenía varias ideas del porque la otra estubiera en esa casa, ¿Pero entonces que sucedía con el conejo?

Emprendió de nuevo su carrera por salir de ahí, al demonio con lo que los otros hicieran en esa casa, ni que le importaran ellos, el era Yuu Kanda, no pensaba en los demás, solo en él mismo, ¿Y qué si era egoista?, no daría su vida por alguien estupido, no valia la pena para él, la daría solo por alguien muy querido, pero ni que eso llegara a pasar en la vida. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido, pues los recuerdos que tenía de estar en el baño con aquel mocoso pasaron por su cabeza, nuevamente, ya estaba más que harto de eso, la proxima vez que le viera le mataría sin duda alguna, haber si hací esos pensamientos estupidos salian de su cabeza.

-Suerte la mia –Sonrió, pues tenía al chiquillo frente suyo, tapado con las sabanas. Se acerco lentamente hasta él-Ahora si lo mato –Susurró, pues eso era lo más conveniente según él-No deberías dejar la puerta sin seguro mientras duermes –Habló, sabía que no le escuchaba, ¿Pero que más daba?, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante, ¿Unas ultimas palabras dedicadas a él?, si, eso sería lo ultimo.

-¿Quién...? –Dió la vuelta y se froto un poco los ojos, aún seguía adormiado y no podía ver bien a la persona que lo había despertado. Soltó un largo boztezo para luego taparse completamente con la sabana hasta la cabeza-Un poco más –Aún tenía sueño y seguía cansado de la mañana que había tenido, solo quería dormir un poco más y haci lo hizo, volvio a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormir, no sin antes envolverse con las comodas y calidas sabanas.

-Que moyashi más flojo –Susurró. Tomó la sabana para luego jalarla, tirandola al piso junto con el chiquillo.

-¡Me llamo Allen! –Grito, pues no le agradaba que le llamara ``moyashi´´ aquel tipo-Y dejame dormir un poco más –Dijo, para después tomar la sabana y enrrollarse de nuevo con ella.

Tomó una parte de la sabana y la empezó a arrastrar, junto con el mocoso, el cual seguía durmiendo, sonrió, pues tenía muchas ideas con las cual hacer sufrir al pequeño criajo, se lo merecia, por hacer que pensara en estupideces, cosa que no era común en él. Terminó por salir al jardín, perfecto, solo se vengaba del crio y podía salir por la puerta más cercana del lugar, lo siguio arrastrando hasta entrar en una pequeña cabaña, en la cual había una pequeña cama individual en una esquina y unas cosas bastantes viejas a su parecer. Con un poco de esfuerzo subió la menor en la cama, no pesaba mucho y eso lo agradecia, pues si no fuese así no ubiera llegado tan rápido hasta ahí y seguramente le ubieran descubierto.

-Levantate, moyashi –Ordenó, pero solo obtuvo un pequeño gruñido como respuesta-Si no lo haces cosas malas pasaran –Susurró a su oido, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto algo nervioso y levantandose de golpe, pues conociendo al japones podía referirse a muchas cosas, y si que eran malas, incluso una que otra idea era demaciado sádica, por lo que reacciono rápido ante ese comentario.

-Me refiero que tengo que obtener mi venganza contra ti –No pudo evitarlo, pero ver al otro temblando y con miedo le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, era agradable verlo así.

-Dejame solo –Dijo con un tono más triste mientras desviaba su mirada-Sueltame –Ordenó al notar como el japones le había tomado de la muñeca con algo de brusquedad.

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa –Dijo con el seño fruncido, pues no entendia al menor, en un momento de una manera y al otro de una manera totalmente diferente, le molestaba.

-Nada, no me pasa nada –Susurró como respuesta.

-Que malo eres para mentir, enano –Con la otra mano le tomo del menton, obligandole a ver-Ahora dime que tienes o no sales de aquí hasta que lo hagas –Amenazó, no le importaba lo que le sucediera, pero no podría hacer sufrir al otro como quisiera si mantenía esa actitud.

-Pues haz lo que quieras, no dire palabra alguna, primero muerto.

-Tsk, que molesto eres –Sonrió, y lo hizo aún más al notar el pequeño temblor del menor-Entonces hare lo que sea para que lo digas –Dijo, para luego besarle en los labios. Al ver que el otro los mantenía cerrados firmemente mordio su labio inferior, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle un gemido de dolor y hacer que brotara un poco de sangre de su labio, la cual lamio seductoramente, al terminar con eso comenzó a recorrer la cavidad del menor, sin dejar un rincon sin ser explorado.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía en esos momentos era muy calida, y decía calida en más de un sentido, se sentía protegido en estos momentos, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso si un chico se lo provocaba, pero no podía evitarlo, el no controlaba su cuerpo a su antojo, si fuese así su vida ubiera sido mucho más fácil y sencilla hasta ahora. Soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir su pecho siendo acariciado delicadamente por el otro. Aprovechó que tenía una mano libre para posarla en el pecho del otro, acariciandolo lentamante con la yema de sus dedos.

No pudo evitar soltar otro gemido cuando el japones guío su mano hasta su miembro. Comenzo a acariziarlo, siendo guiado por la mano del otro, la cual fue liberando su mano al tiempo que pasaba y él mismo se sorprendia un poco al ver que justo en esos momentos ya no se encontraba acarisiandolo por encima de la ropa.

-O-Oyes...-Dijo al ver como el otro le volvia a tomar de la muñeca cuando intento sacar su mano del pantañón del otro.

No se sentía como para hablar, pues aquel beso había sido demaciado largo, acabando con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, asi que solo siguío acariciandolo, lentamente. Bajó su mirada al oir al otro gemir roncamente, no estaban en el lugar más apropiado para hacer ese tipo de cosas y lo sabía perfectamente, pero aún así lo hacía, ¿Necesitaba razones?, y si era así con gusto las daría, una de ellas era porque lo disfrutaba, y mucho y la otra, ¿Qué no era más que obia?, porque estaba con un chico, el cual le gustaba. ¿Estaba loco?, tal vez, si una de las tantas definiciones de estar loco era lo que sentía en esos momentos...entonces lo es, no lo negaba, ¿Para qué?, era muy notorío lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Le empujó haciendo que cayera para atrás y terminara acostado en la cama, jadeante y con un gran sonrrojo en su cara. Delicioso, simplemente delicioso, pues después de todo ese chiquillo no se veía tan mal así. Subió un poco su camisa, viendo mejor su blanca piel; sonrió un poco para luego dirigirse a su blanco cuello, respirando en este, haciendo por consecuencia que este se estremeciera. Lamió un poco su cuello, para luego darle un pequeño mordisco dejando una marca rojiza.

-N-No más –Quería, pero si seguían así terminarían muy mal, en especial el otro, ya que si alguien le veía haciendo eso se armaria un gran escandalo.

-¿Por? –Preguntó mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Porque si nos descubren nos va a ir muy mal –Dijo intentando convencerlo, o tal vez no.

-Me da igual, que lo hagan –Dijo secamente, para después seguir marcando al otro como suyo.

-Nnngh, pero... –Ya no pudo continuar, pues sus labios se encontraban ocupados, en un beso.

-Mejor disfruta, que esto no lo obtienes siempre –Dijo después de aquel pequeño decía por el chiquillo y por él mismo, pues era cierto, después de eso se largaba de ahí.

-Esta bien –Le sonrió al mayor, haciendo que este hiciera una cara de confución.

-Je –Sonrió, pues supuso que no estaría tan mal aquel acto que apenas daba inicio.

Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, lentamente, mientas se pasaba la lengüa por sobre los labios, ya no aguantaba más, pero tenía que controlarse, hacerlo así sin previo no sería tan placentero. Se deleitó con la vista unos cuantos segundos, observando cada rincon de aquel pecho, viendolo subir y bajar. Comenzó a bajarse el cierre del pantalón ante la atenta mirada del menor. Tomó al pequeño de la camisa que aún traia, pues no le daba la gana de quitarsela y lo abrazo.

-Que...¿Qué haces? –Preguntó algo desconsertado, pues esa actitud era rara para el otro.

-Quiero que hagas algo –Se acercó al oido del otro y le susurro-Quiero que... –Con un pequeño empujón llevo la cabeza del menor hasta donde se encontraba su erecto miembro.

Un ligero temblor acudio a su cuerpo, pues entendia lo que tenía que hacer sin necesidad de palabras. Cerro los ojos algo fuerte, para así intentar disminuir aquel pequeño temblor y sus nervios. Se acercó lentamente y comenzóa lamer un poco la punta, con su lengüa, sacandole un ronco gemido al otro. Comenzó a desender lentamente, mientras que con su lengüa recorria todo el pene del otro.

-¿Q-Qué...? –Preguntó algo confundido cuando el mayor lo alejo un poco.

-¿Tú que crees? –Sonrió un poco para luego tomar al albino por las caderas y acercarlo más hacía si -Te vez lindo así, moyashi –Dijo refiriendose al sonrrojo del otro y su cara de niño inocente.

-C-Callate y no me llamo moyashi, si no Allen –Aclaró algo molesto.

-Te llamo como me plasca –Dijo friamente.

-Al menos dime tú nombre –Con eso se complacia, así le podría poner un apodo a él, y estar en situaciones iguales.

-¿Eso realmente importa? –Preguntó algo molesto.

-¿Es normal que tengas sexo con alguien sin conocerlo? –Preguntó ironico.

-Eso depende, si con quien lo haces es un enano idota, realmente no importa.

-¡¿A quién le llamas enano idiota? –Preguntó enojado.

-A ti, moyashi –Contestó algo burlón.

Se intento separar de él, pero al parecer ya había notado sus intenciones anteriormente, pues le tenía agarrado más firmemente. Entrepuso sus manos intentando alejarlo, pero sus intentos no servían de mucho, y bueno, cuando estabas cansado y el otro tenía una fuerza superior que la tuya era algo obio.

-Sueltame –Dijo mientras le volteaba a ver a los ojos.

-No te pongas nena.

-No te pongas incensible –Frunció el entresejo al igual que el otro- Dime tu nombre siquiera –Pidió.

-Kanda –Contestó cortante.

Quería decir algo, pero sus labios otra vez fueron sellados por un beso del otro, este más demandante que el anterior. Correspondió el beso como pudo pues no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pero aún así le correspondía de la mejor manera posible.

-K-Kanda –Le llamó, jadeante, cosa que resultaba muy exitante para el mayor.

Tomando el auto-control que aún le quedaba recosto de nuevo al pequeño en la cama, mientras dejaba unos pequeños besos en sus hombros, desendiendo hasta llegar a los pezones de este, comenzó a succionar de uno, arrancandole un gemido al otro, quien ya sentía una parte de él reaccionar ante sus caricias, lo empezó a lamer, no podía evitar actuar así, el menor era muy tentador, cada expresión, gemido, las caras que hacía, todo lo exitaba de sobremanera. Siguió con el otro pezón, repitiendo la misma acción que con el anterior.

Intentaba acallar sus gemidos de cualquier forma, pero parecia no tener efecto, pues, apretaba lo más fuerte las sabanas entre sus manos, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y mordía su labio inferior, y aún así los gemidos se oian claros, como si no estubiera haciendo ninguna de esas cosas. No supo cuando ni como sus pantañones habían sido arrancados de él, pues en ningún momento lo noto. Soltó otro gemido al sentir como su extención era lamida por él otro, claro eso si no contabamos los pequeños besos que de vez en cuando dejaba.

-Nnnghh... –Gimió al sentir como uno de los dedos del otro se paseaban por su entrada.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente, para luego introducir uno de sus dedos, sin cuidado alguno comenzo a moverlo dentro del otro, bueno, ¿Quién dijo que todo sería placer?, había quedado en hacerlo sufrir, ¿No?, y lo haría, por más pequeño que fuera el daño, era hacerlo sufrir al fin y al cabo. Sin esperar a que se acostumbrara introdujo otro seguido de otro, ganandose obiamente un quejido por parte del otro, haciendo que sonriera ante esto.

Le dolía, pero bueno, Kanda lo había dicho ¿no? ``Si no lo haces cosas malas pasaran´´ esas habían sido sus palabras, y conociendolo no serviría de nada quejarse y hacerle un escandalo. Kanda aún seguía atendiendo su miembro a la vez que hacía su ``Trabajo´´ en su parte baja. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, para pocos segundos después correrse cuando el otro había introducido su pene a su boca, envolviendolo con aquella calidez. Estaba totalmente apenado, pues nunca le había pasado tal cosa, ninguna sensación se hacercaba a la que sentía ahora.

Se paso aquel liquido blanquesino, viendo como el chiquillo se sonrrojaba al notar eso. Sacó sus dedos de su interior para empezar a juguetear con el miembro del otro, provocandole un sonrrojo mayor, claro si eso se podía. Sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión del otro, era de clara vergüenza pero a la vez de placer. Le dió un pequeño descanzo al otro mientras se quitaba sus pantalones, pues en esos instantes eran mucho más que estorbosos y molestos. Volvió a sonreir al ver la mirada del otro clavada sobre él, queriendo evitar mirar pero no podía, era divertido ver al mocoso todo contradicho.

-Kanda yo...no se... –Estaba empezandó a volver a pensar en lo que vendría después y no le daba muy buena pinta.

-Esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, moyashi –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero yo... es que... –No se le ocurria ninguna excusa o pretexto lo suficientemente bueno como para que el japones le dejara. Estaba nervioso, indeciso, pero a la vez quería que sucediera y ¡Ya!.

Le beso en la frente, intentando calmarlo, se le notaba nervioso en más de una forma, le sonrió, para así intentar calmarlo por completo, y en efecto, había logrado calmarlo, pero pudo sentir como su tenso cuando apenas se colocaba y más cuando su pene rozo su entrada. Le besó en los labios, calmandolo así, ahogando sus gemidos de dolor cuando empezó a introducir su miembro en su interior, sentía esas paredes de carne apretando su miembro, haciendo que su exitación aumentara, sacandole roncos gemidos.

Cuando estubo dentro del menor espero a que se acortumbrara, mientras le acojía entre sus brazos, correspondiendo así el abrazo que había iniciado el otro. Dió pequeños besos en su cuello, haciendo que en cierta parte se calmara y por la otra se pusiera más tenso, pero eso realmente no le importaba mucho, pues sabía que ambos lo disfrutaban y lo harían más dentro de poco.

-Kanda... –Susurró a su oido, sonrió un poco- Ya puedes...

-Che, no necesito que lo digas, moyashi.

Enterró sus uñas a su espalda, intentando no herirlo mucho, pero cada que sentía como el otro volvía a introducirse dentro de si las enterraba más fuerte, pues el dolor era algo intenso. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pues el dolor ya había sido lo suficiente como para lograrlo. Sentía como el mayor entraba y salia de su interior, sintiendo por primera vez una combinación de placer y dolor, pero eso realmente no importaba en esos momentos, pues aúnque le dolía se sentía tan bien, siendo tomado por aquel idiota que al parecer había logrado conquistar su corazón.

Le embestía sin bajar el ritmo, al contrario lo aumentaba, no le importaba que el menor gimiera de dolor, por favor, ni caso haría a eso, además, el albino no se veía tan mal sufriendo de esa manera. Notó como los gemidos de dolor se iban tornando de placer, cada vez más audibles, exitandole aún más. Tomó entre sus manos el miembro del menor, comenzando a masturbarle, sintiendo como estaba apunto de correrse. Le embistió más salvajemente, sintiendo como estaba apunto de correrse en el interior del otro.

Soltó un gemido más audible que los demás al sentir como el otro se corria en su interior el japonés y a su ves, él mismo lo hacía. Se dejo caer a aquella cama, intentando recuperar su respiración.

-Kanda...–Susurró, mirando como este salía de su interior y se acostaba a un lado suyo.

-Moyashi idiota, ¿Dondé esta mi Mugen?** –**Preguntó, algo sonriente.

-¿Tú espada?, esta por ahí** –**Señaló una esquina, en donde aquella espada llamada Mugen estaba recargada.

-Yo ya me voy Moyashi, que te vaya mal** –**Dijo, levantandose y poniendose las ropas de la manera más desente posible.

-**¡**¿Qué? **–**No se creía lo que había oido, primero pasaba eso ¡¿Y luego le dejaba? –_Estupido Bakanda_** –**Susurró molesto, de algo si estaba seguro, si le llegaba a ver de nuevo, ya que por el momento no se podía mover mucho, le enseñaría, le enseñaría que con Allen Walker no se juega, pues las cosas se te pueden invertir.

-_Moyashi de mierda –_Susurró enojado al oir al otro llamarle "Bakanda" . Una vez acomodada su ropa y teniendo a su Mugen salió de ahí, sin darle la minima importancia al albino que solo le miraba desde aquella cama.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por sus reviews °3° , me hacen sentir tan... ¡Happy! 8D._

_Por cierto sensei... si lees esto solo le aclaro dos cosas:____**¡ES UKE! ¡Y SI NO PUEDE ENTRAR A LA PÁGINA PUES ME VALE, SIGA INTENTANDO! **__¬3¬ ... Jojo, todo lo que le tengo que decir X3. Atte: Su alumna que lo quiere tanto que le hace el favor de ponerlo de Uke [Anlu: Wow... que amor XD] Lo sé :3, pero mi sensei empezó, ella me traumó coc eso *w*._

_**Para mi desgracia... DGM no me pertenece :3 **__.  
_

__000_000_000__

Ya había pasado una semana después de lo ocurrido y aún no encontraba a aquel maldito idiota que se había aprovechado de él, obiamente no lo dejaría así, ¡Le daría razones para no meterse con él!, porque no solo podía llegar y aprovecharse de él, solo para un momento de diversión y entretenimiento.

-_**Idiota**_–No le agradaba para nada aquel sujeto, sin duda alguna cuando le viera le haría pagar.

**-¿Sucede algo, Allen?** –Preguntó cierto pelirrojo.

**-No sucede nada Lavi, solo estoy pensando en unas cuantas cosas **–Contestó nervioso el albino, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-**Dejalo conejo** –Habló otra voz más masculina.

-**Pero Tyki, yo quiero saber que tiene Allen-chan** –Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se le colgaba del cuello.

-**Esa no es razón para estarle preguntandole todo el santo día** –Dijo resignado, pues aquel conejo podía a ser demaciado testarudo cuando se lo proponía.

**-Bueno~, luego le preguntare.**

**-¿No quieres descansar un rato, chaval?** –Preguntó el mayor de todos al notar la cara del albino.

-**No gracias Tyki, estoy bien, solo ocupo despejar mi mente un rato.**

**-¡Vamos a la fería!** –Gritó feliz el conejo- **¡¿Si?, eso ayudaría a Allen a despejarse un rato, mientras que yo me divierto y tú me acompañas, ¿Siii?** –Insistió.

-**Esta bien Lavi, solo no causes mucho alboroto –**Accedió el menor.

-**¡Si!, ¡Iremos a la fería, que emocion! –**Gritó todo animado el pelirrojo, pegando saltos por todos lados-** ¡Vamos!, ¿Qué esperan? –**Se notaba que si quería ir a la feria.

Así los tres se alistaron para salir a la fería en donde seguramente habría como minimo tres problemas, pues el pelirrojo nunca se estaba quieto y pues, los tres casos en los que presente problemas serían: Que se pierde a cada rato por correr, Que se mete en muchos problemas, pues siempre anda renegando con que quiere eso y claro, no faltaba el momento embarazoso que uno llegaba a pasar cuando este se ponía a armar un show cuando le negaban algo que él realmente quería. Llegaron, para después cada quien irse por su lado Tyki acompaño a Lavi, mientras que Allen se fue por su lado, alejado de todo el ruido que había ahí, para estar más claros fue a un puesto de comida a comprarse unas cuantas cosas para luego descanzar en un árbol, viendo la vista.

-**Que aburrido es estar aquí –**Habló para sí, mientras veía a las personas pasar por debajo de él- _**Mana si tan solo estuvieras aquí... –**_Una lagrima logró escapara de sus orbes, la cual fue limpiada en seguida.

Tenía pensado dormir, pero sabía lo mucho que se movía a la hora de estar dormido, por lo que supuso que caería de la rama en donde se encontraba sentado, así que mejor se quedo contemplando un rato el paisaje, viendo con desinteres a las personas. Una pequeñas sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro al ver a Tyki peleando con Lavi, al parecer por si subirian a aquel juego o no. Ya se había aostumbrado a verlos así, discutir por si harían aquello o no, claro que el pelirrojo terminaba ganando, ya que Tyki sedía después de unos tres minutos de riña. Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, realmente no tenía nada que hacer.

-_**Moyashi...**_

**-¿M-Moyashi? –**Volteó en seguida al oir aquel mote que tanto detestaba. Miró con sorpresa y asombró al principio a aquella persona que se encontraba debajo del árbol, mirandole con las manos en la cintura y con aquella sonrisa de superioridad-_** Baka... –**_Susurró para luego voltear, dejandole de ver.

Era un idiota un completo idiota, no lo quería ver, lo había herido aquella vez, cuando le dejo, cuando le uso solo por diversión, ¿Quién rayos se creía?, tratarle como si fuese un juguete que puede utilizar a cada que se le antojaba. Pero de eso nada, si se le acercaba más de lo debido no dudaría en poner en marcha su plan. Maldito, ¿Cómo se atravia a subir hasta donde él?. Y para más, le tomaba del hombro como si nada.

-**Dejame –**Le estaba adviritiendo, después que no se quejara si no hacía caso a la advertencía.

-**¿Qué haces aquí idiota? –**Preguntó, sentandose a un lado del menor.

No debío, no debío habersele acercado. Sin pensarlo dos veces le tomó por los hombros y lo empujo, cayendo ambos del árbol, la caida no fue muy dolorosa, pues habían caido en unos arbustos.

-**¡Te dije que me dejaras! –**Le miraba con odio, sorprendiendo un poco al azabache.

-**¿Y ahora que te pasa? –**Preguntó algo confundido.

Se paró, no quería armar un pleito ahí, donde todos les podían ver, por lo que solo camino, alejandose de aquel lugar, saliendo de la fería, con dirección a su casa, sin mirar hacía atrás. Escuchó los pasos apresurados detrás de él, por lo que comenzó a correr, sin importarle mucho a donde rayos iba, pues se había equivocado al doblar una esquina y había terminado perdido entre aquellas calles que parecían un laberinto, pues todo se veía casi igual y se veía tan solo que hasta le daban escalofríos, pero solo le importaba una cosa: Alejarse de aquel idiota.

-**¡Ya dejame solo! **–Gritó al ver como le seguía de cercas el otro-** ¡Te lo advierto!, ¡Dejame de una vez, o veras las consecuencias!** –No lo decía en broma, el otro no sabía hasta donde era capas de llegar.

-**No me asustas, moyashi –**Dijo confiado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Frenó al ver como había llegado a un callejón sin salida, volteó intentando salir de ahí, pero el japonés estaba bloqueandole el paso. Hizo una mueca al no ver otra opción, sabía que no era buena idea provocarle, pero si aquel idiota no lo entendia... ¡Se lo haría entender!. Sonrió y retrocedio, acorralandose a sí mismo en la paréd, sin quitar a quella confianzuda sonrisa de su rostro.

Se acercó hasta el chiquillo, acorralandole, pero eso no parecia importarle mucho.

-**Sabes Kanda... –**Soltó un suspiro- **No te comviene provocarme, si me buscas me obtienes, pero no de la forma en la que piensas –**Decía, aún con su sonrisa.

-**¿Qué quiéres decir? –**No entendia lo que quería decir y la verdad no le importaba mucho-** ¿Qué rayos? –**No supo ni como, pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

-_**Te lo he dicho –**_Susurró a su oído con un tono lascivo-_** Si me buscas me obtienes, pero no como tú lo esperas –**_Con sus manos comenzo a acariziar su cuerpo, recorriendolo, colando una de ellas por debajo de la blanca camisa que llevaba el otro.

-**Sueltame bastardo –**Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir aquellas caricias en su cuerpo, no le gustaba ser el que se encontraba abajo. Algo si aprendió de esto: Con el moyashi, no se juega.

Intentó apartarlo, pero simplemente aquel mocoso no le dejaba libre. Maldecia haberse metido con el enano aquel, pues nunca le había gustado ser al que le toquetearan e hicieran "_Ese"_ Tipo de cosas, pero, extrañamente le estaba agradando que el menor hiciera eso, cosa que le agradaba menos, pues un moyashi como el solo le fastidiaría, nada más.

Se alejó de él, confundiendolo un poco. Ya había sido suficiente, solo quería advertirle un poco, era todo. Dio vuelta, para largarse de ahí y regresar a la fería, donde seguramente le esperaba Tyki para irse de una vez.

-**Estupido moyashi –**Se dejó caer al piso, intentando procesar toda la informción...¡¿Cómo era que un moyashi le podía dar algo de placer?. Simplemente no le entraba a la cabeza aquello y por ende no lograba entenderlo.

Al llegar pudo ver a Tyki abrazando a Lavi, bueno, ese "Abrazo" solo era para que no se le escapara y se perdiera. Se acercó a ellos y sonriente dijo:

-**Perdón si los hice esperar mucho –**Se disculpó.

-**No te preocupes Allen, que aquí Tyki y yo nos divertimos un poco, ¿Verdad, Tyki?** –Preguntó feliz, mirandole con su sonrisita de conejo.

-**Pues... –**Empezó, con una gotita en su sien-** Si divertirse significa que te tuve que corretear por toda la fería para atraparte... pues no.**

**-Aww~, pero almenos bajaste un poco esa panza –**Tocó con una de sus manos la panza del mayor, quien al instante se sonrrojo.

-**Je, yo no estoy gordo, conejo –**Se defendió.

-**Lo se, pero pues si se llega al caso yo sere tú ejercicio diario –**Dijo, soltando una pequeña risita-** Bueno vamonos, ¡Me quiero dar un baño! **–Gritó animado.

Y sin esperar más subieron al auto y regresaron a la casa. Al llegar a la casa Lavi salió disparado al cuarto del mayor, donde tomaría un relajante baño.

-**Ahí vamos de nuevo –**Suspiró cansado-** Supongo que yo tendre que bañarlo.**

**-Buena suerte, Tyki –**Le apoyó, sabía como era la cosa, pues una vez ayudó a Tyki y fue un desastre total.

_**/* Flashback */**_

-**Pasame la esponja, chaval –**Dijo, extendiendo su mano-**Umm, no te muevas conejo.**

**-¡Pero tú tallas muy fuerte! –**Se quejó.

-**Pues tengo que... si no lo hiciese estarías sucio, con eso de que te subes, andas, caminas, te arrimas, te acercas y tocas todo lo que puedas... tnego que –**Remojó un poco la esponja.

-**¡Noo!, ¡Allen-chan! –**Salió de la bañera y se le subió encima a Allen-** ¡Salvame del mounstruo de la esponja! –**Gritó.

-**L-Lavi... –**Sentía como se mojaba todo, pues el pelirrojo estaba todo mojado, pero lo que más le hacía sentir raro en esa situación era que Lavi estaba desnudo y pues... estando éste tan pegado a sí, ya se imaginaran.

-**Ya basta de dramas conejo, el chaval no te apoyara en esto –**Una fina sonrisa se acentuó en sus labios-** Así que no intentes huir –**Se levantó y dirigió hasta el pelirrojo con la esponja en manos.

-**¡WAAA! –**Se alejaba de aquella endemoniada esponja y, cuando el mismo se encontraba acorralado en una esquina se puso nervioso-** T-Tyki.. p-piedad –**Realmente odiaba aquella esponja-** ¡Liberen al Usagui! –**Gritó, para luego salir corriendo, salpicando todo con agua y tirando de paso a Tyki y a Allen, sin contar que los dejo todos mojados.

-**¿S-Siempre es así? –**Preguntó el menor, tomando una toalla y secandose con esta.

-**Generalmente si –**Suspiró –**Pero algún día se le tiene que pasar, ahora si me permistes –**Se paró y salió de ahí, en busca del conejo bichi.

-**Ummm... Lavi si que a de ser un problema, pobre Tyki –**Susurró para sí, pobre de aquel hombre que se hacía cargo del conejo.

_**/* Fin del Flashback */**_

Subió hasta su cuarto, no se sentía ni como para comer. Realmente no quería ver ni hacer nada, Kanda le había puesto de ese modo, ¿Cómo estaba eso de dejarte después del sexo y volver cuando se te pegase tú gana?, él no lo permitiría, primero muerto antes de que volviera suceder eso, solo esperaba que con aquello se ubiera rendido ya, claro, lo dudaba, después de todo es un Bakanda. Undió su cabeza en la almohada, ahogando un quejido.

-**Estupido Bakanda, eres un gran baka –**Dijo el menor molesto-** Maldito, ¿Quién te crees?, je, si te veo de nuevo JURO que las vas a pagar –**Terminó por decir.

**-¿Encerio, moyashi? –**El menor volteó enseguida al oir esa voz.

-**¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –**Preguntó con desgano, mirando disimuladamente a Kanda sentado en la ventana, de alguna manera quería tirarlo por esta, haber que pasaba, pero era civilizado, así que mejor se calmaba.

-**¿Qué no es obio? –**Se quitó de la ventana y se incó, mirando al moyashi atentamente-** Yo te dije aquella vez que no salias de ahí hasta que me dijeras que pasaba. Pues te la deje pasar, pero ahora si que quiero saber .**

**-No es nada de tú incumbencia, Bakanda –**Contestó molesto, dandole la espalda.

-**¿Por qué tan molesto? –**Preguntó.

-**Vaya, al parecer si que tienes corazón –**Dijo ironico al ver la pregunta del otro.

-**Tsk, sigues igual de caprichoso Moyashi. No has cambiado nada –**Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-**Pues mira que tú tampoco has cambiado nada Bakanda, sigues siendo el idiota sin corazón –**Contestó enojado el menor, frunciendo el seño-** Ahora largate de aquí –**Ordenó, sin mirarlo aún.

-**Che... Yo te he dicho que no, hasta que me digas que jodidos te pasa.**

**-No es nada que te interese, así que no veo porque contestarte.**

**-Pues no me iré de aquí hasta que me contestes.**

**-¿Quiéres saber qué rayos me pasa? –**Volteó a verlo-** ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa, Bakanda!, ¡Desde que paso "Eso"!, ¡Así que es tú culpa que este así! –**Contestó, conteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos- **¡Así que ya te puedes largar de una vez!.**

**-¿Sólo eso?... Si que eres una nenaza Moyashi. Pero yo no me refería a eso –**Le miró friamente, mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-**¡Que no es nada que sea de tú importancia! –**Gritó ya exasperado el menor.

-**Cierto, no me importa, pero eso no significa que no quiera saber.**

**-¡COMO ME DESESPERAS, KANDA! –**Gritó ya más que harto.

-**Che –**Volteó a un lado. Vaya que el menor si que era una nenaza.

-**¡Volteá a verme, idiota! –**Se paró de la cama y le miró enojado.

-**No tengo porque –**Contestó.

-**¡Ves!, me desesperas –**Al notar como Kanda le ignoraba sintió su sangre hervir. Apretó los dientes y sus puños con fuerza. Respiró hodo y luego tomó a Kanda por el cuello de la camisa-** ¡¿Quién jodidas madres te crees?, ¡¿Eh, Kanda? –**No solía hablar así, pero Kanda estaba desesperandolo cada vez más y eso era algo que casi nadie lograba, bueno, solo había una persona, pero le había costado y esa persona era: Su maestro.

-**Joo~, no sabía que un Moyashi como tú pudiese decir tales palabras –**Dijo con tono de burla.

-**¡Agh! –**Le soltó y le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos-** Y se hacer más cosas de las que te imaginas, ¡BA-KAN-DA! –**Dijo molesto.

-**¿Cómo cuáles?, ¿Llorar y decir estupideces? –**Preguntó burlón.

Sabía que estaba tomando al toro por los cuernos, ¿Pero qué más daba?, no perdía mucho, ¿No es así?. De sus labios salió un quejido al sentir ser empujado, hacíeno que cayera al piso.

-**¡Callate Kanda! –**Gritó enfadado el menor, poniendose encima del japonés.

-**¿Y si no quiero?, ¿Qué me har..?... ¡! –**Abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa que le causo el beso dado por el menor-** Mnhj, quit... moya...shi –**Intentaba hablar entre aquel beso.

Tomó las muñecas del mayor al ver que este intentaría alejarlo y las puso a cada lado de la cabeza de Kanda. Se alejó un poco, podiendo así ver claramente la cara de Kanda. Sonrió, haciendo que éste frunciera más el seño.

-**Te lo he advertido Kanda –**Dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Pues castigame si así te place, baka Moyashi –**Dijo con un tono desafiante.

-**Realmente no sabes cuando callarte, ¿Verdad, Bakanda?.**

**-Callame tú, Moyashi estupido –**Contestó desafiante.


End file.
